


Три Дня Независимости Аманто

by Mozilla



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как отмечают праздники аманто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три Дня Независимости Аманто

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ШВ для команды Такасуги/Камуи.

Уже не в первый раз Такасуги разбудили звуки выстрелов. Казалось бы, давно стоило привыкнуть, но ему до сих пор не удавалось. Он вообще теперь мог отличить выстрелы из пистолета Матако от любых других. Практически узнать из тысячи. И чувствовал, что если бы второй глаз у него был цел, то начинал бы нервно дергаться уже от первого услышанного выстрела. Но перед остальными надо было сохранять лицо, так что все были уверены, что Такасуги просто обожает поздно ложиться и рано вставать. Доля лидера тяжела. 

Сегодня выстрелы не стихали особенно долго. Такасуги уже успел умыться, одеться, покурить, в красках представить жестокое расчленение Матако, а стрельба все продолжалась. Пришлось выйти из каюты, чтобы хоть своим присутствием отвлечь ее от пистолетов. 

Как оказалось, развлекалась Матако на соседнем корабле, прямо около входа в стыковочный коридор. Тут же стало понятно, почему стрельба так затянулась: каким бы отличным стрелком не была Матако, но попасть в ято ей было сложно. А стреляла она именно по ним. Точнее, по нему. Такасуги еще не запомнил всех подчиненных Камуи в лицо, поэтому имени этого ято не помнил, но невольно ему посочувствовал. Матако гонялась за ним с удивительным упорством. 

— Ничего не было, Шинске-сама! — закричала она, когда его увидела. — Он только попытался ко мне полезть, но ничего не было! Я сейчас его убью! 

— Матако, — Такасуги подавил вздох. — Ты уверена, что убивать наших союзников — это правильное решение?

Как он и рассчитывал, Матако достаточно было услышать только тень недовольства в его голосе, и она тут же опустила пистолеты. 

— Но он распускал руки! Я же не могла позволить кому-то, кроме Шинске-сама, трогать меня! — она покраснела и застенчиво покрутила в руке пистолет.

Такасуги отвернулся и все-таки вздохнул. День начинался не очень.

 

В данный момент они немного бестолково дрейфовали по космосу. Помощник Камуи улаживал вопросы, вызванные внезапной сменой власти, Кихейтай бездействовал.

Такасуги и Камуи скучали. И как-то само собой так получилось, что наименее скучно им было в обществе друг друга, поэтому вечерние чаепития стали привычными. Камуи оказался интересен не только как противник, но и как собеседник. К тому же рядом с ним Такасуги никогда не чувствовал себя спокойно — казалось, что он может начать бой в любую секунду. Это бодрило. 

Такасуги уже неплохо ориентировался на чужом корабле, и до каюты Камуи добирался без сопровождающих. Правда, сегодня ему поначалу показалось, что он ошибся поворотом. Или коридором. Или кораблем. Или еще чем-то. 

Когда перегородка шлюза отъехала в сторону, Такасуги замер. Прямо в коридоре самозабвенно трахалась парочка аманто. Один из них был ято, а вот расу второго определить было куда сложнее, особенно в такой позе, — что-то мохнатое и многорукое. 

Приподняв бровь, Такасуги окинул их ледяным взглядом, но его полностью проигнорировали. Под аккомпанемент стонов он прошел мимо. Это совокупление было не единственным на его пути. Пока он дошел до каюты Камуи, насчитал еще около десятка таких же парочек, а то и тройничков. Такасуги был стоек, равнодушно перешагивал попадающиеся под ноги тентакли и старательно подавлял чувство брезгливости. Однако чем больше он видел, тем сильнее разгоралось любопытство. Раньше он такой любвеобильности за аманто не замечал. 

Вежливо постучав, он вошел к Камуи, невольно напрягшись — а вдруг и он тут с кем-то зажимается в углу. Но тот, к счастью, вел себя как обычно. Такасуги подошел вовремя — вокруг Камуи громоздились пустые тарелки — значит, он уже успел поесть. Как бы Такасуги ни уважал своего невольного союзника, но присутствовать при его ужине отказывался — это слишком давило на психику. 

Слуга или раб — Такасуги не слишком интересовался такими тонкостями иерархии аманто — быстро вынес пустую посуду и принес поднос с саке. Значит, сегодня будет не совсем чаепитие. Впрочем, это волновало Такасуги меньше всего. Ему действительно было интересно, что происходит на корабле, но он не знал, как приступить к расспросам. 

— У нас сегодня праздник, — Камуи как всегда улыбался. — Предлагаю и тебе его отметить.

Такасуги молча взял наполненную пиалу и выпил. Саке было хорошим.

— Я смотрю, часть твоей команды уже вовсю его отмечает, — приступил он к интересующей его теме.

— Да, это традиция, — ответил Камуи. 

Такасуги только вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— О, — Камуи понятливо покивал. — Люди не знают об этом празднике, я и забыл. Это Три Дня Независимости Аманто. Очень старый праздник, отмечается всегда с размахом. Ты, я думаю, заметил, — он махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Ему уже много лет. Давным-давно, когда мы только вышли в космос, многие были настроены настороженно по отношению к другим расам. И старейшины, вожди, лидеры планет приняли один непреложный закон: связь с другой расой запрещена. Интимная связь, — пояснил Камуи, улыбнувшись еще шире. — Этот запрет действовал долго. Нарушение каралось смертью. Запреты очень хочется нарушать, как ты и сам знаешь, — Камуи выразительно посмотрел на катану Такасуги. — И однажды аманто взбунтовались. После нескольких лет войны, — Камуи с таким непередаваемым удовольствием произносил слово «война», что Такасуги невольно улыбнулся, — требования бунтовщиков были удовлетворены, а запрет снят. Лидер мятежников Ри-Чар Ли с планеты Вирги вместе с Ферсом переписали законы. Этот праздник теперь принято отмечать на каждой планете. Каждый выбирает себе партнера другой расы, а многие и не по одному. 

— А почему Три Дня? — спросил Такасуги, когда Камуи замолчал.

— Столько времени длился самый долгий половой акт во время подписания нового закона. Этот рекорд, — Камуи приоткрыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Такасуги, — принадлежит расе ято. 

Такасуги засмеялся.

— Прекрасный праздник, — он снова взял пиалу, поднял ее, салютуя Камуи, и выпил.

— Да, прекрасный, — согласился тот и поднялся. — И наконец-то я смогу его отметить. Мне всегда было обидно, — он спокойно начал раздеваться, и Такасуги замер, — что ни разу не находилось достойного партнера, да и в моем окружении преобладали ято, — Камуи уже развязывал пояс штанов, а Такасуги молча рассматривал светлую, почти белую кожу на его груди, на фоне которой особенно резко выделялись яркие розовые соски. — Традиции надо чтить, — закончил Камуи, оставшись совершенно обнаженным.

Такасуги не двигался с места. Он понимал, что ему предлагают, хотя это и было чертовски неожиданно. Он сейчас впервые смотрел на Камуи с другой точки зрения и не мог не признать — он был красив. Подтянутое, стройное, сильное тело, ни капли лишнего жира. Небольшой ровный член с темной головкой. Он не вызывал того же чувства брезгливости, как те, кого Такасуги видел в коридоре. Наоборот. Внизу живота прокатилась горячая волна возбуждения.

— Прошу тебя отпраздновать со мной, — Камуи церемонно поклонился и скользнул к нему, присаживаясь рядом на колени.

Такасуги медленно поставил пиалу на поднос, освобождая руки, а потом провел ладонью по груди Камуи — она была очень горячей. Ситуация стремительно уходила из-под его контроля. Как и сам контроль. Такасуги не знал, как надо отвечать на такое предложение по традиции, но решил, что небольшое отклонение от правил ничего не нарушит. Он просто наклонился и поцеловал Камуи. И, кажется, угадал с ответом. 

Свое кимоно он сбросил быстро, опрокинул Камуи на пол и осторожно опустился сверху. 

Каким-то звериным чутьем Такасуги уловил, что Камуи сейчас не допустит ласк или долгих прелюдий. Просто традиция. Просто секс. Отлично. 

Камуи подготовился заранее — за подушкой, на которой он сидел, стоял пузырек со смазкой. Такасуги растягивал его быстро, трахал сразу двумя пальцами, придерживая за бедра. Камуи не стонал, просто тяжело дышал, расслабленно лежа на спине. 

Первый раз он распахнул глаза, когда Такасуги осторожно толкнулся внутрь. В его взгляде было удивление. И с каждым толчком Такасуги это удивление читалось все яснее. А потом он вскрикнул, выгибаясь в его руках. И вот теперь его взгляд изменился, поплыл, стал шальным, а зрачок расплылся на всю радужку. Он больше не лежал неподвижно. Он вздрагивал, дергался, мотал головой от особенно сильных толчков. Такасуги вжался в него последний раз, поглаживая его член, и они кончили практически одновременно. И тогда Камуи впервые сам вцепился в плечи Такасуги. Это было зря. Кажется, он сломал ему левую руку. 

Такасуги быстро скатился с него и решил не портить момент, просто неловко накинул кимоно, скрывая быстро наливающийся кровоподтек.

— Хорошо, что праздник длится три дня, — Камуи расфокусированным взглядом смотрел на Такасуги и улыбался.

Это будут длинные три дня, понял Такасуги. Но он же самурай. Он выдержит. Даже если это будет длиться куда дольше.


End file.
